Roses are Red, Violets are
by Violetheart74
Summary: When a prophecy is recieved by Riverclan about a cat with violet eyes, worry rips them all into a panic as the river dries a moon after the cat becomes an apprentice. Where will her journey take her, and what will she find?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my first fiction on , so please review and tell me what you think! This is not beta-ed, so forgive my poor butt if I misspelled something. I also need more cats for the clans, the clans in the first chapter are NOT complete. Any cats that are given by you WILL make some sort of appearance! There will be a chapter or two dedicated to a Gathering, so that will most likely be it. This first chapter will only have the cats in Riverclan, and the rest will be introduced in chapter 3, an update on the clans. For know these lists are INCOMPLETE. ENJOY THE STORY!_

 **Clans  
**

 ** _Riverclan  
_**

 **Leader** \- Minnowstar, grey and white tom.

 **Deputy** \- Silkfur, black long furred she-cat.

 **Medicine cat** \- Nubfoot- Dark brown tom with white ears, born with a nub instead of his back left paw. Apprentice, Rubypaw.

 **Warriors** -

Grouseclaw, Mottled tom with dark blue eyes.

Sleekfoot, glossy grey-blue she-cat. Apprentice, Cloudpaw.

Featherpad, soft white, almost grey she-cat.

Brighteyes, bright red tom with harsh green eyes. Apprentice, Sappaw

Nightface, grey tom with strangely black face.

Pineheart, calico she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice, Mousepaw.

Icefang, pure white tom with green eyes.

Leafpelt, mottled she-cat.

 **Queens** -

Sweetwater, grey she-cat. (Mother to Grouseclaw's kits; Fogkit, mixed grey she-kit, Pebblekit, dark brown tabby tom.)

Dawnmoss, white and ginger tabby she-cat. (Expecting Nightface's kits.)

 **Apprentices** -

Cloudpaw, white she-cat.

Sappaw, Grey tom with white paws.

Mousepaw, light brown, shy she-cat.

Rubypaw, dark red she-cat.

 **Elders** -

Halfclaw- Oldest tom in Riverclan, dull grey, with half his paw bitten off by a fox.

Dewpelt- Youngest cat in the elder den, deranged after being kept in a twoleg den where they'd done many things to her that she won't talk about.

Nubfoot flies awake with a start, the prophecy from his ancestors ringing in his ears.He bolts from his herb-scented den to that of Minnowstar's, at the top of the rock at the edge of the camp. He pants before softly calling to the grey and white pile of fur in the nest in the corner. "Minnowstar. Minnowstar!" The grey and white furred leader stirs awake. "Nubfoot? What's wrong? Is someone attacking?!" He stands, now wide awake. "No, no, I've been visited by Starclan. With a prophecy."

The she-cat licks the two kits at her belly, one grey like her, the other brown like their father. They mewl in protest, wriggling.

"Fogkit, stop squirming. I need to clean you of moss!" The small she-cat whines, but is unable to go anywhere because her eyes are still shut. She needs to open them, but how? It's pretty frustrating. Until...

"Mother? Is this how I do it?" Fogkit asks, managing to crack open her eyes a bit. "Yes! You can do it, open them all the way. Come on." She urges her kit, who finally manages to open them, blinking and looking around. A ball of fur beside her sits up and tries opening his eyes. Her brother, that's what her mother had said. She calls him... Pebblekit. That's it. His fur is.. brown? That's the color her mother had said. She looks down at herself and sees grey. Grey, like the fog from the stream, is what her mother had told her. She looks around the nursery, woven of reeds and grass around her. Sleeping in another nest is a bigger cat with a swollen belly, breathing softly.

"Fogkit, look at me." She looks to the voice, which she recognizes as her mother's, and looks up at the grey head, into blue eyes. Sweetwater, is her name. But the grey warrior doesn't look very happy. She looks... surprised? Is that it? Fogkit blinks again. "Hi, mother!" The queen stammers, before smiling. Almost hesitantly. "Hi, Fogkit... I'll be right back, okay?" The small kit tilts her head in confusion before mewing. "Okay." Sweetwater stands and pads from the den. She hears her voice outside, with another, deeper meow that she'd heard once before. Her father, Grouseclaw. She manages to catch a few words.

"She's different... eyes are... just opened and... the prophecy?" She creeps towards the entrance to hear more, but scrambles back when she hears paws heading for the den. In walks a patchy brown tom, big and towering over her. His ears are ripped in a few places. So this is her father. He's big. "Hi." The grey kit mewls timidly. The big tom leans down to touch his nose to hers, not with the look his mate had had. His was pride, no surprise.

"Hello, Fogkit. Is your brother awake with his eyes open?" She turns to look at her littermate with a glance, seeing he's curled up, snoring. "No. " The big tom nods and looks into her eyes. "Welcome to Riverclan, my daughter. What do you want to know, Fogkit?" She thinks for a moment, then blurts, "Why am I different?"

 _ ** **Further note: This is probably the shortest chapter I'll have, other than the clan update. Leave your reviews and any cats you'd like to appear later on!****_


	2. Chapter 2

_a/n: I know this is short, as well, but there have been a few problems and it'll take me maybe a week and a half to get the next chapter up. In all that time, I'd appreciate cat suggestions and would love reviews! Enjoy the story!_

Grouseclaw stiffens a little. "Fogkit... come with me. I'll let you see for yourself. Can you walk?" The defiant little kit huffs.

"Yes, I can walk!" The defensive statement makes Grouseclaw chuckle. "Of course, how silly of me. You are my daughter, after all. Come." He motions with his tail towards the opening in the nursery. She totters out, a bit unsteady but okay.

"Where are we going?" Her father doesn't answer, heading for a shiny area. "What's that?" He shakes his head, chuckling again. "That's water. You'll learn it's one of the most important things here." She answers with a simple, "Oh." He leads her to the puddle, and steps aside. "Look in there. You'll see yourself. Look at your eyes. Okay?" The kit nods and leans to look. The sight that meets her is a plain grey kit. Fluffy down fur and a bit of white milk on her whiskers. She flicks out her tongue to lick it off and is surprised to see the reflection do the same. Then, she looks into her eyes, and is greeted with bright round eyes of curiosity, big and. .. a color she can't name.

"Father, what color are my eyes?" She asks quietly, looking up at him. "They're violet, Fogkit. Violet." She tilts her head and looks back at her reflection, now with a name to the color. Violet. It was pretty, very pretty against her plain grey body. So why did no one like them? Doesn't any other cat have them? "Why are they different, Father?" He shakes his head, a small smile on his face. "You have a lot of questions." She hangs her head, feeling bad. "Don't feel ashamed, Fogkit. It's okay." She looks back up at her father and gives him a smile.

"Fogkit... I don't think that's a suitable name. Come with me. You can meet our leader. Okay?" Fogkit jumps up happily and pads behind her father as they head towards a really big rock, climbing up to the den at the top. She has some trouble, and is panting by the time they get halfway up, slowed by her small steps. Grouseclaw notices.

"Want me to carry you up, Fogkit?" She nods, tired. He picks her up by the scruff and carries her to the large den with a grey and white cat talking to a black one. They both turn. The grey one whispers to the black one and the cat, a tom, walks out with a nod to Grouseclaw. He pads further inside, setting Fogkit down. "Hello, Minnowstar." He dips his head in greeting. The leader, as Fogkit now realizes he is, nods back.

"Grouseclaw. What can I do for you?" With his tail, he motions to Fogkit. "This is Sweetwater and I's kit. Fogkit. Fogkit, say hello to Minnowstar." Minnowstar smiles and dips his head to look at the kit. "Hi, Minnowstar." Fogkit says timidly. The clan leader chuckles at the shyness. "Hello, Fogkit. Welcome to Riverclan." She tilts her head when he doesn't react to her eyes. Is it too dark to see the color? "Minnowstar, I'm making a bit of a request here... would you mind stepping outside with us, so you can see better?" He nods and walks out, Grouseclaw and Fogkit following. They step back into the sunlight, and Fogkit has to squint. Ow. Why does that hurt? Grouseclaw begins to speak. "Well, I'm requesting a name change for Fogkit."

"Oh? And why so? "

"Fogkit, look at Minnowstar for me." He directs the she-kit, and she does as told, opening her eyes fully after adjusting to the sunlight. The smile on Minnowstar's face fades and turns to. .. what look is that? Fogkit doesn't know what it is. "I'd like to request to change her name to Violetkit. To match her eyes."

"O-of course, Grouseclaw. That can be arranged." The mottled tom bows his head to the bicolored leader, and ushers his kit back towards the nursery. "Father, why does no one like my eyes but you?" He sighs, knowing he'd have to answer sooner or later. "No one has ever seen a cat with eyes like yours. It scares them, Fo- Violetkit." He stutters at the change of name. Too tired to respond, she yawns. Grouseclaw picks his daughter up and takes her back to the nursery, where she curls up and sleeps soundly, despite it being sun-high.

 _Additional a/n: The next chapter will not include Violetkit, as it will be the meeting of which a few apprentices become warriors and Fogkit becomes Violetkit. Have a WONDERFUL day and I hope you enjoy the next bits!_


End file.
